


Nikhedonia

by Jaunty



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And yeah; you read the other tags right, Animatronic Sex, But brief with those two, Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Slurs, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, like in a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: nikhedonia (n.) - the elation and exultation of anticipating a victory or success.-----------“Benji... You haven't aged a day. Have you...” Benji's blue eyes glanced up to gaze at the animatronic's before he averted them, but not before grinning. “I may have gone through some stuff...” Could it be? Has he possibly discovered William's buried secrets of what he has created? A substance that is with the essence of captured souls to grant eternal life. Even if it's to meld flesh with metal...“And it had worked for you?”His younger lover only nodded, that grin bordering on maniacal within this light.-----------Even after so long, there comes a reunion that is to be the end of an unfortunate soul.





	Nikhedonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilliamDavidAfton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamDavidAfton/gifts).



> Oh, Will. I'll never grow tired of making these lovely fics for you~ ❤❤❤
> 
> Y'all know the deal with the spelling and grammar, and if you bizarrely hadn't read the tags, there's gonna be some robot / human smut. So be prepared! (★O∀O)

“ **Careful, love. Try not to set anything off~.** ”

 

Benji had to chuckle at that, already tweaking at whatever mechanical piece he can reach that hasn't been overtaken by sinewy flesh. As horrifying as it had been for the man to see his love becoming one with the suit, he can't help but become _fascinated_ when William – or rather, _**Springtrap**_ moved entirely on its own. Despite the decaying corpse within it – **HIM** , he managed to walk about the attraction with seemingly little effort and by some magnificent luck, speech isn't too difficult for him to do.

 

Benji is quite surprised by this turn of events when he first witnessed it yet he had always knew that his beloved had still been around. He didn't believe for a single second that William would have up and left him without rhyme or reason! That damn bastard Henry had insisted that he had made a good choice; either that or he always knew that William held a few more secrets that not even his lover knew.

 

“ _Damn fag's always hiding something,_ ” he once muttered, and Benji never felt the urge to strangle someone more than that day. Those words struck a chord in him and he made it his goal to find the whereabouts of William no matter the cost.

 

Everyone else in town felt similar with Henry, but Benji couldn't give less of a damn for them. It is to be his own path to walk on.

 

That's why when he first saw the abandoned animatronic, laying upon a large stain that clued Benji in as to what it truly was, there's barely any fear for it itself. Oh no, he had grown more concerned for the person who now occupied the suit as though it is their very walking tomb. The grave that straightened itself up then turned with a stutter towards the man.

 

Dead gray eyes gazed upon him, and the guttural voice that was uttered brought a chill down Benji's spine...if only for a moment until his eyes grew soft.

 

“ _Benji... I missed you so._ ”

 

And that is how he ended up here within the fright attraction that had been constructed over the years. They took over the old pizzeria and renovated it into this dump that's bound to fail like many of the pizzerias before it. At this point, the murders of the child that happened so long ago as well as numerous incidents regarding the deaths of many night guards and the claims of paranormal activity, the name of Freddy Fazbear has been pushed six feet under. Anyone who held an interest for it are to be known as complete fools.

 

Benji could have cried when he realized that he had found his beloved after all these years but upon seeing the deteriorating state of Springtrap, he knew that some fixing on certain mechanical parts are in order. After all, he will always cherish his lover, even maintaining the desire to continue their horrid deeds. Ones the police had failed in pinning a suspect down – the **correct** one, that is~.

 

“Seeing as how you're literally a walking corpse in the most dangerous equipment this franchise has to offer,” Benji replied within the present, setting a screwdriver down as he inspected the newest build he's provided for Springtrap. It took a while for Benji to get used to having to work this close to the organs and flesh that's being eaten away by entropy but seeing as to how he's already managed to cover the majority of it until the animatronic is looking brand new, it wouldn't be long until he has his beloved in his glory.

 

And yes, he firmly believed that William has achieved the ultimate state of immortality in which while he has sacrificed his humanity _**(**_ _physically and perhaps mentally_ _ **)**_ , he's acquired a power that's beyond human comprehension. Benji had to wonder himself...

 

“ **This is perfect,** ” Springtrap rasped out, extending his _**(**_ _fuck it, Benji isn't going to think of it as one of those shitty robots. he's William to him!_ _ **)**_ arm to appreciate his love's handiwork that made it so as though he isn't a rotting tomb that's to fall in pieces within a few years time. Soon enough, he is to roam the earth without having to capture attention from prying eyes. He'll just be assumed to be another animatronic that many other attractions have built.

 

They wouldn't bother to look inside of the suit just as many didn't think to look inside the ones back at the pizzeria.

 

 _Not at first_.

 

Benji smiled at his lover as he nodded. “I've been practicing. Never stopped to look for you but at the same time... I had to keep working. Try to use whatever I could to find you.” In fact, Springtrap's eyes drifted downwards at Benji's left arm, noting that it's moving a lot more fluidly as though it's of flesh and blood connected.

 

If time favored him, he will soon enough acquire a substance that is to replicate flesh – Speaking of which...

 

“ **Benji... You haven't aged a day. Have you...** ” Benji's blue eyes glanced up to gaze at the animatronic's before he averted them, but not before grinning. “I may have gone through some stuff...” Could it be? Has he possibly discovered William's buried secrets of what he has created? A substance that is with the essence of captured souls to grant eternal life. Even if it's to meld flesh with metal...

 

“ **And it had worked for you?** ”

 

His younger lover only nodded, that grin bordering on maniacal within this light.

 

“It fucking worked! Even Henry thought that I was some robot or something...” He trailed off when he saw that gleam go across Springtrap's eyes at the mention of Henry; why, Benji could have sworn he heard a deep rumbling sound coming from his direction. Perhaps a growl?

 

“ **I see. Well, I'm glad that it has proved effective for you, my dear.** ” Standing up, Benji had to move away upon realizing that even within this suit, Springtrap had a good head above him. Of course, he had remembered this suit being used by _him_. Back when everything had been so simple...

 

Bringing himself out of nostalgia, Benji watched as Springtrap moved around for a moment, testing his arms' functionality followed by a lingering gaze at his legs and feet where they remained untouched. That's the last part that needed to be fixed though, Springtrap's attention is focused more on what is between them...

 

A deep chuckle came from, prompting Benji to swallow as he realized just what tickled him so. “I'm ah... I'm still surprised that you've wanted me to implant that. It came to me one morning and I thought, what the hell. I didn't think you would have any... _objections_.”

 

“ **Objections? No, I would rather praise you for a job well done.** ” Benji felt warmth blooming in his chest, running a hand through his hair as he saw the newest addition to the animatronic that would brought shame and bashfulness to anyone else. Why, they would even confront the man who even thought that this had been a good idea – which it was, Benji mused. The metallic footsteps gripped his attention and he gasped as he felt Springtrap's hand splayed along his chest, using slight force to push him against the rickety table behind him.

 

The undead rabbit's eyes seemed to glow with some purple hue that definitely hadn't been there before and Benji is quite certain that it hadn't been the trick of the light.

 

It spelled the word **DANGER** with every letter and fuck, if Benji didn't feel as excited before...

 

He kept his blue eyes entirely on the animatronic's face, the rotten scent of a corpse making his stomach twist unpleasantly and when Springtrap began to open his mouth, he could see it.

 

_Oh, William..._

 

_Would you have done the same had it been me?_

 

“ _Mmph?!_ ”

 

Benji's eyes opened wide as he could feel _**(**_ _and taste_ _ **)**_ the slimy appendage that slithered into his mouth. Is that a –

 

Ah, of course. He should have anticipated the rather clean tongue that's now tickling at his tonsils, making him cough. Springtrap's gaze maintained contact with his as he delved it deeper into that warm mouth, Benji letting out a moan as he spreads his legs wider for the rabbit to have room. A single digit started to tap at Benji's pants and taking the hint, the man reaching down with trembling hands to unbutton then push the fabric down.

 

“Aah... Mmf.”

 

The adorable noises from Benji encouraged Springtrap, what sounded like a purr rumbling from him as he slowly pushed the tongue in more. It wets at his love's lips, saliva trickling down Benji's chin as his throat bulged thanks to Springtrap's curious exploring of his mouth. Benji didn't wish for anything better than this; a sloppy yet intimate kiss that literally took his breath away.

 

Slithering out of him, a few wet coughs came from him as he regained his breath but it seems that the appendage isn't done yet. Benji shivered as he watched the animatronic trail the slimy tongue downwards, creating wet spots at his shirt before flicking the tip at his folds.

 

Oh, fuck.

 

Growing red at the cheeks, Benji gasped as the animatronic lowered to a knee, metal creaking and groaning under his weight as those large hands took hold of his pants to remove them completely. Without the pesky restriction, Benji laid back on the table, a brief wish for the table to not ruin the damn moment. That silly thought faded into dust when he suddenly felt a cold wetness at his clit, causing him to moan and prop the arch of his feet along the table. The startlingly contrast between cold and heat worked wonders for Benji, gasping and squirming as the tongue played with the bundle of nerves then delving past his now wet folds.

 

“Fuck...” he breathed out, gripping at the side of the table as two large _**(**_ _now_ _ **)**_ plastic hands wrapped around his pale thighs. His breath hitched when he felt the tip of the tongue now poking at his entrance, Springtrap making a pleased hum at the taste of his beloved. After a few keens from the teasing, the graying eyes of the animatronic's flickered up to catch Benji's gaze...then having a slick noise sound as he shoved his tongue in.

 

Benji let out a cry as his inner walls clamped around the frigid appendage, the tightness not deterring Springtrap from having to slither it in deeper before pulling it back out. His lover sucked air between his teeth when it repeated the action, now moving his head along with it to create these delicious thrusts that had Benji moaning in pleasure. “Nngh... Oh fuck, Springy~!” The nickname caused the animatronic to chuckle, saliva mixing in with the slick that's now staining along Benji's folds. The table below him creaked with the tongue entering deeply before having to retract at a quickening pace.

 

He couldn't process the amount of time that passed as Springtrap ate him out, the tongue occasionally slipping out to lick along his folds before returning to fuck him deeply. Benji's hips maneuvered in a way that it's bound to have every inch of his insides to be touched by that slimy yet frigid tongue.

 

“Mmm! N-Need you...!” he gasped out, bringing himself up to watch Springtrap. “Please, William...”

 

That elicited a response that failed in telling Benji as to what it was. It's...recognition melded with a flicker of anger. Why? As much as there had been ire regarding to the name, Springtrap just retracted his tongue until it was coiled back within the corpse, the animatronic straightening up to loom over Benji. “ **There's no need to call me that,** ” he spoke gravely, reaching down to take hold of Benji's proud accomplishment.

 

It appeared fleshy with the shape phallic complete with a mushroom head and even coloration as to mimic blood rushing into it but what gave way for the uncanny appearance of it is the bits and pieces of metal shown that's to be an exoskeleton that can be either flaccid or erect upon usage. Another bizarre aspect of it is the bulbous base, most likely to stimulate the appearance and workings of a knot. Springtrap had known that his beloved is to be of a savory type but to have the interest for something such as this...

 

It's all the more to pleasure him with, so Springtrap isn't looking to complain~.

 

Benji wets his lips as he saw the large size of the animatronic's cock, at least eight inches in length and having a girth that'll no doubt sting and stretch him to the limits. The only lubrication for it is the slick at and saliva coating at his entrance, though Springtrap is careful. He isn't looking to breaking the man, after all. With a quick stroke, he let it slide along those wet folds, making Benji coo at the sight and feel of it. His hole quivered in anticipation, blue eyes glued to every movement being made –

 

The head managed to pop in, a deep, guttural growl emitting from the animatronic and reverberating along the air so much that it brought chills to Benji's spine. It could have been felt in his bones, but he hasn't noticed as he's entirely focused on the length pushing into his sex.

 

“Ahhh! W- Springy!” The quick glance at him had been noted but it didn't hold as much ire as before. Benji gripped at the table more tightly as he felt his walls stretching, the dull throb from it making him wince. Springtrap carefully watched Benji's features as to make sure he isn't in agony over this as he himself is _**struggling**_ to not fully shove his way in and potentially tear Benji due to his impatience and desires.

 

It's only when there is a wiggle at Benji's hips and that familiar gleam in his blue eyes did Springtrap began to move. Slowly, he moved back to watch his cock slide out until the tip is only in – then he slammed back in, rewarded with the man letting out a yelp. It could have been Benji's hazy mind but he could have sworn that the animatronic's cock _moved_ in a way not unlike his tongue before. Springtrap developed an eager rhythm that filled the dingy room of the attraction with plastic slapping against skin, Benji's coos and encouraging praises that had his undead lover growling in approval, and the table creaking under their weight as it rocked back and forth.

 

Those hands took hold of firm hips, Benji reaching down to hold onto his wrists as he moaned in bliss, the areas between his thighs completely soaked. He reached down to play with his clit, rubbing fast in sync with the thrusts being given to him.

 

“Yeah... Oh god, more!”

 

Springtrap, having no limitations that would otherwise restrict the human body, muttered out, “ **Anything for you, love...** ” before having to piston his hips deep into the other. Benji brought his head down upon feeling the occasional tugs at his entrance, realizing that it was Springtrap's knot catching at the wet hole. Fuck, how would that thing even fit if the cock itself is enough to stretch him entirely? Benji's about to find out when he realized that Springtrap's thrusts have gotten shallow, perhaps not wanting to achieve whatever orgasm may come.

 

“ **Do you still want more?** ”

 

Benji's eyes lifted upon hearing the question, his lips being licked as he nodded. They gazed at each other more though Springtrap's more scrutinizing as he then unceremoniously popped the knot in with a grunt. Benji tightened his grip on his love's plastic arms, lips parted wide as a long, almost guttural moan came from him when he felt himself stretched beyond than before!

 

' _I'm...I'm going to tear!_ ' had been his thought as the pain flared for a few seconds until he squeezed around it, feeling the entirety of Springtrap's cock throb in delight.

 

' _God... Fuck, it feels so good._ '

 

A few more thrusts and Springtrap, with a loud growl, suddenly splayed his hands at the sides of Benji's head, the resounding bangs startling him until he cried out in bliss when he felt some thick liquid pouring deep into him. Just like the tongue that is now licking at his face, it's cold and the minute it entered Benji, he couldn't help but shiver at the contrasting sensation. He opened his mouth with a moan, face entirely red from their intimate moment.

 

After this kiss, Springtrap pulled it away to nuzzle its perpetual grinning face into Benji's, making him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around it. They may have to wait a moment for the knot to become flaccid to move but they didn't mind. Not at all when Benji turned his head to whisper to Springtrap with a grin that can cause chills up the spine of even the most stubborn mind.

 

“Hope you like surprises, cos I have another just for you~.”

 

The eyes of the animatronic seemingly grew wide somehow just as the light above them started to flicker, almost following with the distant, muffled shouts down the hallway they were in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [celestialvexation](http://celestialvexation.tumblr.com) for shitposting and other stuff! (・ω<)


End file.
